


In Another Universe

by justyouwaitforit



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (im australian i have no clue how it works), Affairs, Alexander is a hoe, American Politics, Cheating, F/M, History, M/M, Multiple Universes, Murder, Mythology - Freeform, first fanfic, i have no clue what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouwaitforit/pseuds/justyouwaitforit
Summary: In another universe, you killed meIn another universe, we were a tragic impossibilityIn another universe, I only keep your sheets warmIn another universe, I don’t recognise you anymoreIn another universe, we never metIn another universe, the two of us could have worked outBased on a Pinterest prompt





	In Another Universe

We were Ying and Yang, fire and water, natural disasters. We could destroy worlds together. Not even fate could keep us apart. 

Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton

Brutus and Icarus

“In one universe, he killed me”   
Weehawken, Dawn, Guns, drawn, Point at the air. We would both survive-the perfect solution.

WAIT

A sharp piercing pain.   
The smell of gunpowder in the air.   
A man rushing to him only to be ushered away.  
Being rowed across the Hudson.  
His wife, His sister-in-law, a priest.  
Apologies, pleas, goodbyes

Darkness  
His son, his mother, Washington, Laurens

Peace   
The End  
No  
Restart

“In another universe, we were a tragic impossibility” 

They shouldn’t be doing this. He had a wife and children. I had them as well, and that was disregarding the fact that they were both men. But they did. Arguments, anger, falling into bed, apologies, promises (“never again”) Rinse and repeat. They should be happy as they were. He had betrayed all odds to be with a married woman, Climbed the ranks to become an honoured soldier then a renowned lawyer 

(“Join me in politics, we could change the world”   
“No, we would destroy each other, besides if we stay together, this will continue. It should have ended after Eliza”).

I had become a right-hand-man of a famous general and found my darling wife during a dance at a ball and saved my nation from the Nazis. I then continued to become the best treasurer the world had seen since Lin-Manuel Miranda. We could have done what we did, after all the world was better (it would be easy, talk their wives, [it was only during the war and before you, darling, I wouldn’t do it meant cheating on you] polyamory, come out as bi and pan, letting the world know that it was okay, that it could be accepted). But they were too stubborn, too concerned with their appearances. 

They found out

Disaster

A Divorce 

Blame (“You ruined my life, why did I even do this, now it’s all gone, Eliza, my children, my career.” “I ruined YOUR life, who started this, oh let me think-YOU, all because you couldn’t keep your dick to yourself and you would have lost it all anyway, how many people have you done this with, stringing them along making them think they are the one that has finally tamed you. Maria, John, Thomas even Angelica- your sister-in-law how are you not ashamed of that, and I would bet my entire fortune and future there is more than that. Goodbye ‘my darling Icarus’, I won’t miss you”) 

Bitterness

Alone 

A beggar on a gloomy street corner in the middle of the night   
A man lonely since the death of his wife walks to pass the time

“Spare change for a beggar down on his luck.”  
Recognition  
A bag of coin thrown into a hat   
“Hello, my darling Icarus.”  
“Brutus?”  
Twin gunshots

“To breaking news ex-treasury secretary Alexander Hamilton and world-famous lawyer Aaron Burr found dead due to mystery shooter. Why did this happen, who is responsible and what was Aaron burr doing with the man who almost lost him his career and love of his life, now to Margarita Brown, our reporter on the scene. Peggy what have the police discovered so far”

The End  
No  
Restart 

“In another universe, I only keep his sheets warm” 

They met at college and fell into bed after a particularly difficult project. It should have been a one off-it wasn’t. It became a tradition of sorts. After stressful tests and projects and family visits they ended up in Alexanders bed (“What are we Burr- friends-with benefits, enemies-with-benefits, lovers, boyfriends, people who just happen to fuck when stressed” “Nothing alexander, this is nothing” “Okay, people who just happen to fuck when stressed then” “ALEXANDER”)  
It should have stopped after graduation, but of course they ended up at the same company. It continued- stressful case-they fuck, family asking about their love life-they fuck, messed up in court-they fuck. 

(“We have to stop Alexander, I have a girlfriend”  
“really, who”  
“Nicolette Kloe Robinson”   
“you’re crazy Burr, in case you forgot she’s married.”   
“it’s called an affair Alexander you should now after all how many people have you been in a relationship with but still came to me. Anyway, it’s about time this ended”  
Then it happened, again (“how could she. She promised that she would end it with him, I thought I was enough”   
“Told you so”   
“not the time Icarus”   
“Rude-anyway, shall we continue”)

And it happened again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again  
One was content- he had a person to fulfil his needs, he was a successful lawyer and he could buy anything he needed-life was good  
The other- not so much. He should be, he had money, a comfortable life and sex galore, but one thing bothered him. Andrew Fucking Burr. He knew how Brutus felt about him.

(“I’m pansexual-heteroromantic Alexander. if you must know”) 

But he on the other hands was fully, eternally, tragically in love with Andrew Burr, but would forever remain nothing more than a bedwarmer to him.   
Time passed- they fell in love, got married, became world renowned-but feelings stayed the same way. One in love, one out of it.

She froze in the doorway, paralysed by the view of her husband having sex with his best friend. They hadn’t noticed her, too caught up in each other. The gun was in the kitchen it was easy, kitchen, gun, load, bedroom, aim, fire  
Bang  
Aim, fire  
Bang  
911  
“Hello, my name Vanessa Hamilton, I just found my husband cheating with his best friend and killed them. Can you send the police to arrest me? Thank you.” 

The End  
“Please, let it end ica-  
No

“In another universe, I didn’t recognise him anymore” 

They met at college (Harvard this time) and that phrase that connected them in every universe was spoken. But it was wrong. Something was wrong.  
It was tradition- they met- are you Aaron burr sir, the response-yes, no or an evasive answer (those timelines always felt right but were always horrible and oh so cruel.) a conversation, then those time-honoured words- Talk less, Smile more, then the indignant response. If you looked at that description and saw the conversation it would seemed perfect, but it wasn’t, for who said those words but Alexander Hamilton (or Ajax, this time around) 

Time passed. It was all different, all wrong. Burr (Pegler) continued his winning streak, a prodigy, became a famous lawyer, then politician then finally-President. He did things with a zeal. Unafraid to state his opinion, even if society deemed it ‘wrong’, and what about little old Ajax. Well in what universe could Hamilton be deemed unimportant. They were opponents, just like the good old days. He had decided the same thing as Burr had in 1790 in a universe so different yet so similar. He had to be in the room where it happens.

Alliances, backstabs, words as sharp as knives.   
A fistfight, a hidden gun, secret service.  
Two body’s lying bleeding on the floor

(Hey, Icarus, you killed me this time around. We’re swapped, I wonder if that’s why I got glimpses of what has and what will and what will never occur. I’m sorry” “what on earth are you babbling about Pegler” “I should have known, we’re swapped after all”)   
A soft bed, nurses, his enemy, a whispered promise. 

The End

Yes, let this be the end, it’s finished, the story’s ended, let’s go out and take a bow. You may hope, you may pray, but we will never get our happy ending.   
Please let me keep my promise, Alexander. 

You’re not in control Burr.  
No 

“In another universe, we never meet” 

A storyteller sits in his rocking chair and tells the story of the world before The End, of the land of the free, of the rouge nation, of a place so dangerous but had the oldest civilization, of a place always covered with the blanket of winter, of a country that once dominated the world with its power. 

Of gods and kings, lovers and knights, of good and evil. His characters captivated the children around his feet, no matter the story being told, a general tall and powerful, 3 sisters that stood together though it all, a king who was greedy and vain, two men of grey and purple, working together to change the world. A spy and a foreigner-lovers in secret best friends in public and a man who fought for what he believed even when it was the end of him. But there were two characters who were the favourite to all. 

A man who was quiet and worked behind the scenes. Good in some stories and as evil as they come in others, who would backstab you for his gains, who would do anything for his family, who was born into riches and hurt for his words, who killed the man that was both his best friend and mortal enemy and lived to regret it. A man called Brutus, and a man who talked to whoever would listen and acts without thinking, who creates with words and ruins his own life, who had a heart too big for any one person, who climbed up from the bottom. Who flew but cut his own wings. A man called Icarus. 

“Hey Katherine, can you promise me something?”

A man walked into a town in the middle of the wasteland of a world long destroyed. He walked to the old rocking chair in the middle of the town and asked the girl sitting the chair

“Excuse me miss, do you know where the man that sits in this chair and tell the most wondrous stories is today?”

“Dead” the little girl replied, “dead and gone, he said he was tired of waiting and that he will wait up there for the man he sees in his dreams.”

“I never thought Brutus would get tired of waiting, it’s too bad though, I would like to of thanked him for all he did for a man he never met, I would have gone crazy without those books. I wonder if he knew who I was this time around-I doubt it though, he never has, not in the millions of lifetimes we have lived together.”

“Depends, are you the man who talks to whoever listens and acts without thinking, who creates with words and ruins his own life, who had a heart too big for any one person, who climbed up from the bottom. Who flew but cut his own wings. Are you Icarus.?”

“So, looks like old Brutus did. So little girl would you like to hear a story of two men who are forever meeting?”

“Yes, please”

“They were Ying and Yang,”

The End?   
…Yes 

In another universe, the two of us could have worked out Burr, I could have been less brash, you could have said what was really on your mind. We could have loved openly, tried to understand each other but in the end, we were Ying and Yang (forever apart), fire and water (destroying each other), natural disasters (destroying the world and people around us). Fate may have not been able to keep us apart, but it didn’t need to. We did it well enough.


End file.
